Vegeta's Heritage
by Fritz1
Summary: Vegeta is lost, destroyed and unstable because of the painful reality he has suffered, that he is not the super saiyan of legend, that he is nothing, he did not avenge his people, he died, now there may be no pulling him out, but there is one person...


Hey everyone.  Haha yeah I know I know this is my third fic I have up, and I am kind of neglecting my other fics, well that's because of a few reasons, one of which should be gone now.  One was I really wanted to write about someone else than just Gohan, and Vegeta is an awesome character and I think he has great potential.  Another is I'm trying to get actual fantasy stories going and that is taking up a chunk of time.  But I just can't stop working on these fics I love them entirely too much so don't worry, and please be patient for updates. Enjoy!!

Burn Down

*********

Vegeta walked silently down the hall, he held a small duffle back, the strap over his shoulder, his hands shoved in his pockets.  He was dressed in gray khaki sweats, dark blue T-shirt and a pair of black boots with the ends of his sweats tucked into them.  Vegeta paused in the entranceway to the shuttle bay; he took a deep breath and contemplated his actions.  _There is nothing for me here…I don't belong among these pitiful humans.   The half saiyan brat is hardly a saiyan, sitting in his room studying all day, he should be ashamed of himself.  The other earth fighters are pitiful whiney weaklings, not worth my time, and Piccolo, that Namek worm…_Vegeta scoffed and walked inside the bunker.  Making his way over to a small gray computer panel, Vegeta readjusted the bag strap on his shoulder and taped a few buttons rapidly.   He watched with satisfaction as the hanger door high above him opened smoothly, the metal sheet sliding without a noise back, giving room for the space ship to travel out of the bunker.  

Vegeta glanced quickly around the hanger, finding it totally empty except for himself, and strolled up to the side of the ship and touched a hidden button on the back of one of the legs.  A walking strip immediately extended out from the large bulbous round mass of space traveling titanium alloy, leading to a small door that was now opened for passengers.  Vegeta paused before he took his first step onto the ramp.  _I'll most likely never come back here…what would be the use?  After all I am a complete failure, I died trying to avenge the murderer of my race and my father.  Add to that  my shame and disgrace as that low class Kakarot was the one to kill Freza.  _Vegeta squeezed the strap on his shoulder; he_ achieved the legendary status of super saiyan before me, Vegeta prince of all saiyans.  I have been trying to achieve the legendary power all my damned life!  And there came that low leveled cur, who a few years ago didn't even know he was a saiyan, _flaunting_ his power in front of me slapping my pride and rubbing it into the ground!  Screaming at me how I will never reach the power!  I'm destined to be weak and pathetic all my life!_  Vegeta stood for several seconds, his rigid body shaking silently as his rage rolled over and through him.  After what seemed like minutes Vegeta seemed to slump down inside of himself, he became limper and slowly, almost sluggishly, walked up the ramp and into the hall of the ship.

_What is wrong with Vegeta!?_  Bulma tried to contemplate what could be on Vegeta's mind right now as he walked down the hall towards the ship bay.  She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans, with a loose fitting baggy T-shirt over a tight tank top.  Her body was still slightly damp from the shower she had recently taken.  Her hair was long and down, flowing down her back, dampening her shirt a bit.   _He's been so depressed the last few days…_Bulma stood in a doorway hiding briefly as Vegeta stood in the entrance way of the space shuttle launching area.  _Even after all he's done…all the people he killed…I feel so sorry for him.  _Bulma stuck her head out and smiled thinly, making her way farther down the hall as Vegeta made his way inside the bay.  _He must be totally out of it…I can't believe he hasn't noticed me…_Bulma peeked around the edge and quickly pulled back and stood flat against the wall taking a deep breath of relief.  _Wow that was a close one.  _Bulma thought and waited, trying to think of her next move.  _Gohan told me how Vegeta had died fighting Freza…trying to avenge his people…and…crying, begging Goku to do what he could not before Freza killed him…_Bulma brought her now trembling hand to her chest, clutching both hands tightly and took slow deep breaths to try to remain calm.  _He's stayed here…in the same house as me for over the past six months…I've seen him every day…training, eating…watching television…just trying to adjust to life here…seeing the pain in his eyes every day.  _Bulma felt a small throbbing pain inside of her and closed her eyes, clutching her hands tighter.  _There!_  Bulma was glad to take her thoughts off what she was feeling and leaned around the corner.  _He's going in a ship…_Bulma knew she had only a few moments to act.  _He could just be going into space to train, like he talked about doing a few weeks ago…But…But I have a strange feeling…that if I don't do something now I won't see him again…_Bulma saw the open hatch, knowing any second the hatch could shut and lock forever.  _I could never see Vegeta again…But…but Yamcha…I promised I'd meet him…_Bulma turned and slowly walked back up the hall.

Vegeta was hunched over the coordination device, punching in random settings.  _Doesn't really matter where the ship heads, just as long as I get off this planet.   _Vegeta slammed his fist down on the round ignition button; steam emanated from around the open hatchway and the door was pulled shut and air locked.  Vegeta felt a soft vibration begin from the base of the ship and work it's way up, when he heard a dull roar began he walked back to the pilots seat and sat down strapping himself in.  _Strange planet…with strange creatures living on it…that girl Bulma, she was very odd, she stayed around me even when I was mean to drive her off.  Emotions…the only emotion I know is anger, there is no more room in me for anything but anger and hate.  I am a saiyan warrior…a prince of my people, I am a first class warrior I feel nothing, I care for nothing but myself my ambitions and my power.  _Vegeta lowered his head into his hand, a deep pain driving through him.  _Then why…why do I miss her already…_The ship hovered slowly up and out of the hanger doors, after it had cleared the dome the ship held still for a few moments as it adjusted to the coordinates set in it's hard drive and then blasted off into space.

The new engine design on the ship Bulma's father had been working on was far superior to any of his previous models.  The one that was in the ship Vegeta was currently using could get to Namek in the matter of hours.  Now the ship was traveling through an unknown section of space, going by stars moon and planets, both inhabited and barren.  Vegeta had been going along this course for almost a day and had not been able to calm him self down.  All he could think of was his failure, and if not his failure his now uselessness and loneliness.  It was tearing him apart, causing him more pain than he had ever suffered in battle.  _What is the point of going on…_Vegeta's glazed over eyes stared emotionlessly at the window staring out into space, his face showing nothing of the torment that was going on inside of him.  Vegeta slowly stood up, his head bowed down slightly, the posture of a prince he had worn all his life gone.  He slowly made his way over to the computer counsel and leaned forward on the controls, looking out the window into space.  _Space…dark, endless cold uncaring space…a fitting place…_Vegeta pushes his fist down into the stabilizing computer, it shredded under his grasp and exploded.  Almost immediately the ship jerked and began to shake horribly, wavering from axis to axis.  Vegeta smiled slightly and turned around and sat down in the control seat again, he reached forward and flipped a switch taking off the autopilot and grasped the manual flight stick between his legs.  Vegeta steered the ship towards a large orange planet directly ahead of him, he was having trouble with the ships gravity thrown off but he managed to retch the ship towards the planet.   _There._ Vegeta looked ahead for a few seconds, feeling a rumble as the ship began to enter the planets atmosphere.  Vegeta closed his eyes leaning back in his seat.  _Nothing to live for…so why live?  Vegeta took a deep breath and thought about all the reasons he's doing what he's doing.   _Nothing…__

"Vegeta?"  Came a soft voice from the entrance to the cockpit.

Vegeta's eyes shot open in horror.   _Oh my God…_Vegeta shot forward and turned around to see if he had just been hearing things.  _Nooo!  _Vegeta stuttered trying to form words, his eyes filled with such horror and pain as he starred and a sleepy eyed Bulma.  She was rubbing her eyes and yawning, totally oblivious to what was going on.   

Bulma yawned again  "Vegeta I'm sorry I surprised you like this, but please I was worried about you, so after you got on the ship I followed you inside."  Bulma smiled cutely and blinked away her sleepiness.   "And I decided I'd better stay away from you until lift off, but I seemed to have dosed off in the back."

Vegeta said nothing, but stared at Bulma, the look of pain increasing by the moment as regret and self-loathing tore through him.  _She…She was worried about me…_  "B-Bulma…" Vegeta took a staggering step and fell to his knees tears running down his cheeks.  "You dumb women…why did you come…why did you come…?"

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise at the way Vegeta was acting.  _I…I thought he would be angry not…not…_Bulma glanced quickly about the cockpit and it hit her.  _He…He didn't come out here to leave earth he…he came out here to kill himself…_Bulma rushed to Vegeta taking him into her arms.  "Oh Vegeta…did you honestly believe this was the final option left for you…?"  She hugged him tighter, his limp form melding to her body.  "Are you honestly so stupid to think…that…" A tear ran down her cheek.  "That no one would miss you…" Bulma screamed as the ship shuddered violently, making her feel like it would be ripped to shreds any moment.

Vegeta tilted his head up, his tear filled sad eyes filled with more pain than Bulma had ever seen before.   "Bulma…I…I won't let you die…" Vegeta moved his arms up her body until they held each other a tight embrace.  Vegeta could feel the ship begin to shred as it traveled through the planets atmosphere.  "I won't let you die!"  Vegeta screamed his aura erupting from inside of him and encompassing the ship, Vegeta used every ounce of his strength to hold the ship together under his will.  The ship was deformed and crushed beyond recognition, parts melting to liquid steel and others exploding into space debris; Vegeta could feel his powers failing to hold the ship under the pressure and heat.  

"Vegeta…" Bulma feel limply into his arms, unconscious, her frail body had been unable to handle the pressure and lack of oxygen.

"Bulma…" Vegeta wept as he still struggled to hold the main part of the ship together around them.   "Bulma…" Vegeta could feel his pain encompassing his whole being.  _The one person ever to truly care for me…and I killed her…no…NO!  I won't accept that!_  "Bulma!!"  A new surge of power exploded out from deep inside of Vegeta and forced the tattered fragments of the ship to hold together for a few moments longer as they passed through he atmosphere.  _Please live…  _Was the last thought Vegeta had as the ship crashed onto the surface of the planet.


End file.
